Conversation
by Chalkboard Dragonfly
Summary: Erik returns Raoul to Christine. Leroux-based. One-shot.


Raoul remembered waking once before only to have a rag thrust over his nose and mouth, or perhaps he had dreamed that. His head pounded, and he felt as if he might vomit. He tried to move his arms, but could not. Was he truly so weak after his near drowning? He tried again only to realize that he was not weak, but restrained. Had his throat not been so raw, he would have started screaming. He finally willed his eyes to open, only to discover that it was too dark to see. He was chained somewhere damp and musty, and he was effectively blind. He could feel his breath beginning to come in short gasps.

What sort of monster saved a man from drowning only to chain him to a wall? Poor Christine was in this lunatic's grasp. Who knew what sort of things he had done to her, was doing to her at this very moment, while Raoul sat helpless and chained to a wall in the dark. And what about the Persian? What had the monster done to him? Fear, sorrow, and rage fought for dominance until he shook with the vehemence of his emotions. He had never wanted to kill Erik more than in that moment.

Footsteps, and a light swaying in the distance. It could only be one person. He battled for some kind of composure - remaining calm was how Christine had survived her captor. If she could do it, he could at least try. As Erik continued to approach, Raoul could see two pinpoints of light above the lantern. A sense of triumph swelled within him; he _had_ shot Erik, and not some stray cat. He knew it now with certainty. The monster might kill him, but at least he'd gotten in one good shot. He bleeds after all, Raoul thought, and that allowed him to master his emotions to face whatever might await him.

Erik was close enough now that Raoul could make out his shape with the lantern light. In less than a minute, Erik stood directly in front of his cell. Raoul looked up at his masked face. This would be even more difficult with a captor whose face he could not read, though he doubted he could have read Erik's unmasked face either.

"Good, you're awake." The monster's voice was thick with tears, but that did not diminish its beauty. Keys jingled and the door creaked open. "That really is a most unpleasant sound."

"How is Christine?" Raoul asked immediately, feeling ashamed at the roughness of his own voice.

"She is well; she is perfect," the voice swelled with affection.

"And the Persian?"

"You never bothered to learn his name?" A hint of amusement permeated the other emotions in Erik's voice. He shrugged his thin shoulders. "I suppose that is no matter. He is recovering at home."

"Why am I still here?"

"You won't be for long," Erik replied, and Raoul felt his heart skip a beat. "No, no, young man." He sounded near laughter now. "I promised Christine, and I want her to be happy. She is such a good girl, and I would not do anything to upset her now."

The drastic change, in what Raoul knew could not have been that much time, confused him. He did not know what to say.

"How are you feeling?" Erik inquired, quickly followed by, "Do you think you can walk? I suppose I can carry you if I must -"

"No, no," Raoul interrupted. "I can walk." The thought of this deranged man carrying him he knew not where disturbed him, though he realized he must have been carried to this cell.

"Good, you can lean on me, if you must. I will not let you fall." His captor began unlocking his chains.

"Where are you taking me?" Raoul inquired. "To my brother?"

"Your brother? No... No, I'm not taking you to him," Erik answered. "I am taking you to Christine."

An uneasy feeling arose in Raoul's chest. The idea that the monster was taking him to Christine was too good to be true, and there was something in his tone regarding Philippe that made Raoul uneasy.

"Please, is something wrong with my brother?" Raoul questioned warily.

Every hint of mirth had disappeared from Erik's voice. "I did not want to tell you - this should be a happy day. But I will. He is dead; it was an accident, I swear."

"I don't believe you," Raoul whispered, unable to find his voice, and unsure if he meant that he did not believe his brother was dead, or that Erik was innocent in regards to his alleged death.

"Please, please," Erik begged. "I came to take you to Christine, to make her happy. Please, let's talk about that. You will marry her immediately, yes?"

In his daze, Raoul answered, "Of course, but my brother?"

"You cannot help the dead, my boy," Erik responded with something almost like affection, causing Raoul to push himself as far back against the wall, and away from Erik, as he could, "But you can marry Christine. You will make her happy, and you will be happy. And Erik will have brought some happiness into the world, yes?"

"Yes?" Raoul responded, wondering if he were only having a very bizarre, very vivid dream.

"Then that is what matters. You will marry Christine, and you will both be happy, and I can die happy knowing that she is happy. Come along."

Raoul rose unsteadily to his feet, a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Let me help you," Erik offered, catching him before he slumped to the ground, "We'll go slowly."

They walked in silence, Raoul reluctantly leaning against the masked man for support until his circulation improved and his legs grew steady enough to walk unassisted. He wondered if this were not an elaborate ruse leading to some new torture.

Erik stopped suddenly, and turned to him. "We are almost there. Promise me that you will take care of her, that you will always love her."

"I will," Raoul replied.

Erik nodded. "You are a fine young man."

Raoul nodded silently. How had this madman gone from nearly killing him, and apparently killing his brother, to complimenting him and beseeching him to make Christine happy?

Erik lead him into the house on the lake, and Christine rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He gripped her tightly, hardly believing she was real. Raoul was so wrapped up in Christine's lips that he barely registered Erik giving them a tear-filled blessing.

Once Christine had stopped kissing him, she tucked her head under his chin. He looked over at Erik, catching his eye. In that instant, Raoul knew that even after all this man had done, even with the specter of his brother between them, he no longer had it in his heart to hate him.


End file.
